Daisuke, the Man of Words
by unidentifiedstarvingauthor
Summary: Daisuke and Satoshi have been spending extra time together...to work on a surprise for Riku! Will a clumsy Daisuke screw things up before the surprise is even executed?
1. Phone Call and a Poorly Written Note

Hmm…This story goes back and forth between different perspectives.

Riku's Journal Entry

November 2-10:09pm

I'm so tired. I've been working since school got out. It's nice to have the extra cash, but sometimes I wonder if Pet World is the place for me. Daisuke came by on his way home and left me a note on my front door. It's a shame that I have to be at work as opposed to being with Daisuke. He truly loves me. Now, I just have to read this note and see what he wants.

Until my life begins anew, Harada Riku

Phone call between Daisuke and Satoshi

November 2-8:15pm

Ring!…Ring!…Ring!…Ring!…Daisuke stared lazily at the phone debating whether to reach for it…Ring!

Emiko shouted at Daisuke, "Daisuke, get the phone!"

Daisuke reluctantly picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Hello," he said groggily into the receiver.

"Good evening, Niwa." Satoshi's voice rang into Daisuke's ears, and Daisuke could already feel Dark emerging just from hearing the voice.

"Hiwatari-kun! What's up?"

"Don't ask what's up. You know specifically why I called. I wanted to talk to you about our little "activity" today. Did you give Riku the note?"

"Hai, Hiwatari-kun."

"Excellent. What exactly did it say?"

"It said: 'Dear Riku, I will not be able to walk you to or from school for the next two days. I've needed to spend some extra time with Hiwatari. Love, Daisuke.' How's that?"

"Extraordinarily well done, Niwa-kun! I just hope she doesn't get the wrong impression. It sounded almost as if we were…"

"Believe me, Hiwatari. I know Riku, and that's the furthest thing from her mind."

"I hope you're right," Satoshi said.

"Trust me. She's not suspecting that. Good night, Hiwatari-kun."

"Good night, Niwa." Both boys hung up.

How's that for a first chapter? I'm leaving town for the next two days, and I'll be without a computer, so maybe I'll write the next few chapters on Saturday. As always, please read and review.

Happy reading!

The Phoenix


	2. The Things We Do For Love

Conversation between Riku Harada and Risa Harada

November 3- 7:25am

Risa turned to face Riku. "Well, if you ask me, Riku, it sounds like Daisuke has found someone else to be with." She wiped the toothpaste from her mouth.

"You think so?" Riku got a fearful look in her face.

"I think we need to find you a new guy. One that won't treat you this way. Daisuke said he and Satoshi would need to spend some extra time together, so I was thinking that you could get some world class revenge with a guy that's had a crush on you forever…Hideki Motsuya!"

"Ew! That fat kid! No way!" Riku made a face in disgusted protest.

Risa sighed. "Riku, you'll never know what's out there in the world if you judge merely on outside appearances. Now, I'll admit Hideki isn't a gold medallist in the Olympics or anything, but he's a sweet guy that really likes you." Risa gave Riku the classic "puppy dog" face, the one she knew Riku couldn't turn down.

"Fine. I'll go out with Hideki. Call him, and tell him I'll meet him at the clock tower this Saturday."

"No, no, young sister. YOU have to call him. Hideki needs to get that connection with you, and he can't do that if I make the first move."

"Okay. I'll call him, but it'll be your head if this doesn't work out."

"Believe me. It'll work. Just do as I say. I'll leave you to lovebirds alone to talk in private." Risa gave Riku a wink and narrowly dodged a flying pillow as she left the room.

Conversation between Daisuke Niwa and Satoshi Hiwatari

November 3- 7:12pm

"I understand that you're trying to help me set up this surprise for Riku, but why exactly did we come to Pet World?" Daisuke stared at a gerbil running on a wheel, and getting nowhere.

"This is where she works isn't it? Now, just leave everything to me. I know what I'm doing." Satoshi snuck into an oversized dog igloo and motioned for Daisuke to follow inside.

"You're going to be the death of me, Hiwatari." Daisuke climbed into the igloo.


End file.
